epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/GWB III VS Nixon User ~ Parody of Obama VS Romney
Well, we were discussing this in chat, and I decided I'd do it for fun. It's the annoying Republican commentor George W Bush III versus the irritating RichardMilhousNixon commenter with a special third party. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX_1B0w7Hzc Battle 'George W. Bush the third:' Not gonna let this battle be influenced by bias! I'm SMART! I got better resources too, so be quiet! We all know why you're so annoying and hardly intellectual, You're such a pain in the ass, you MUST be a homosexual! You're all Snow-den and got no Johnny, been no change and we're all still prayin', That you'll stop your typing, but like Ynkr D Levin, you're still hatin'! You're Mr. Politciain Wiki with giant pictures covering your sights, But come February, you'll be left disabled and with no rights! Raw Facts! Hittin' harder than a Bush Tax when I tell ya' this, Shooting you down faster than Osama did from S.E.A.L Team Six! You (see answer above)? You should head back to your asylum, Took the whole damn site just to tell you JFK VS Nixon was dumb! You feel that Austin? You're stale news! Everyone's starting to doubt! And your rhymes are as weak as Carter's Economy, which you know nothing about! You could say I've got a devilish mind, 'cause the III's stealing this fight! I'll go WonderPikachu on your preppy ass, twist your face like every word you write! 'RichardMilhousNixon:' You say your leader was a great man, well that's one thing his spawn lacks, Need to stop hating on the blacks, let 'em teach you how to act, You got the issues, dude, and a Mr. PatrickRuler 'tude, So angry and stupid, it's like I'm battling against an AWC noob! Conductor, needed a sock, so you he pushed, Got his hands so far, in your pants, grabbed your Bush! I'm like the B-Crat democrat, you're like a Pub drunken Republican, 'Bout to get stabbed, by both my partisans! You're a lame troll, with no chance, you can't even fight me, I've got 2 years (YES SERGEANT) in the Navy, don't try me, I hope you brought your best verses, now you'll spend forever banned in hell, That should, give you enough time to go and, fuck yourself! 'George W. Bush the third:' WHATEVER! Those page dictators just got me real mad, Still, it's more respectable than any "combat" that you've ever had! 'RichardMilhousNixon:' Look, I respect all Users, but it might suffice to say, We shouldn't let in someone in the first, second, and a third K! 'George W. Bush the third:' LOL! Don't bring up clans, man, what are you thinking? You should make like your soldiers' boats and start sinking! 'RichardMilhousNixon:' Let me say it again, and don't get it twisted, We'll see how pretty your "Muse" is after my rifle's kissed it! 'George W. Bush the third:' * Mocks RMN's know-it-all comments You're a bullshitting liar! 'RichardMilhousNixon:' Oh yeah? Well, fuck you 'George W. Bush:' FUCK YOU! 'RichardMilhousNixon:' GRR! * Writes hateful comment 'George W. Bush the third:' AAGH! * Messes up Userpage 'Abdolfhitcolnforlife:' By the power invested in me by this old man threesome, The political winner shall not be the least opposible of two thumbs! YOU, nobody likes you! Don't post giant pictures without sex on it! I typed and pasted everything on my mind until a banhammer went through it! And YOU, Republican! You're a glass wall, everyone see right though you! It's a Community, not a personal blog you can do whatever you want to! I'll probably reach through the webs and fuck both you gay chumps! YUCKY JPEGS, FAPPY BITMAPS, GROSS PICTURES, YUM! Who Won? George W. Bush the third RichardMilhousNixon Abdolfhitcolnforlife Category:Blog posts